


Another Year at Hogwarts (AU)

by brittscribbles



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittscribbles/pseuds/brittscribbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU featuring Original Characters</p>
<p>It's not much yet just a prologue, the idea is there and I'm just scribbling down bits for the first proper chapter, ideas and criticism are much appreciated and most welcome. I will edit this description and the tags as soon as the story has more body. The general idea is a story written from the POV of Draco Malfoy's younger sister (at this stage). This story is totally non compliant with the books or movies but takes all ideas from the HP Universe. Obviously all the Canon stuff I did not think of,  credits to the Queen J.K herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Year at Hogwarts (AU)

Awoken by the somewhat rude squawking of her owl, Ghost, Brittany Malfoy stumbled half asleep over to find him perched on her window ledge.   
"And what the bloody hell have you been doing?" She chided, looking down at the soot covered owl only to have him 'hoot' innocently up at her. Shaking her head Brittany wandered over to her vanity and with a glance in the mirror decided that she'd best fix her messy colourful hair and pasty looking face before summoning her house elf as not to frighten her. The mail could wait a few moments. After combing her hair and applying generous amounts of make up to her face, she had achieved her signature look... a mix between 'cute' and 'I'll avada you'. Just the way she liked it.   
"Holley!" She called, shortly followed by a loud 'pop' sound.   
"Yes miss? Holley is sorry miss, Holley is making breakfast!" The little elf beamed.   
"Oh good, mind making me an Irish coffee?" The witch laughed.   
"Miss! Your mother is not approving!" Holley giggled, "but we doesn't have to tell her!" and with another 'pop' the smiling elf disapparated. 

After avoiding it for another few minutes, Brittany finally began to open her mail. Tossing aside the latest issue of Witch Weekly and a monthly subscription box to Creepy Cosmetics, she broke the wax seal of the last letter and couldn’t help but roll her eyes. The idea of going back to Hogwarts both excited her and scared her at the same time. Things were changing at a rather unpredictable rate, will there ever be just a normal year at Hogwarts? With a sigh Brittany pocketed her back to school letter and made her way out into the hallway only to find Draco a few paces ahead of her. Smirking she drew her wand and mumbled a stinging jinx aimed at his backside.   
With a yelp Draco spun around raising his wand, "Sect-"   
"Expelliarmus!" Brittany countered and watched with satisfaction as Draco's wand flung itself from his hand into her own. "Come on Brother, you're getting sloppy."   
"I just woke up, fuck off." He scowled.   
"How are you ever going to jinx Potter if you can't even jinx your little sister?" Brittany smirked.   
"You're hardly little.." He mumbled, stomping off down the hall only to cop another stinging jinx to his rear end. 

 

"Mother, Father." The youngest Malfoy greeted as she entered the dining room.   
"Morning, dear." Her mother cooed.   
"Oh you've decided to grace us with your presence have you darling?" Her father inquired with a quirked brow.   
"Obviously, I mean I could just as easy go back upstairs." I glared.   
"Now, now...Lucius, be nice and Brittany that is no way to speak to your father." Narcissa had always been one for propriety.   
"Come now Cissy, there's no harm done... so children what is this I'm hearing about stinging jinxes in the hallway?" Lucius questioned, the corner of his mouth twitched as if he might have smiled.   
"Ask her." Draco spat. "Can I have my bloody wand back now?"   
"Well Brother, since you asked ever so nicely I'm of half a mind to throw it out that window." Brittany smiled looking over Draco's shoulder at the aforementioned window.   
Both parents sat silently observing their children, Narcissa seemed to be having difficulties though- but Lucius looked to be slightly amused. If Draco had stood up only a second earlier the hurtling wand would have taken his eye out instead of now being lost somewhere in the rose garden below the window.


End file.
